Ich liebe dich, il mio tesoro
by Jmgirl100
Summary: Big things happen that no one could possibly think would happen to them  and hopefully they are ready it.
1. Chapter 1

There is Mpreg, swearing, violence and smut.

Hetalia does not belong to me...otherwise Italy and Germany would have been Canon already~

Main Couples: Gerita, Russia/Prussia, Spamano, FrUk

No small hints of smut but not much and swearing

Chapter 1.

Snow silently fell from the white sky covering the streets of Italy. A young man happily walked down the sidewalk passing the little shopping centers that was closed for the night. Humming his favorite tune, he grabbed tighter onto his bag filled with pasta and tomato sauce as he was planning on making it when he got home. "Ve~ Oh how I cant wait to make pasta, mmm," he said to himself trying to fish out his keys in his huge jacket. He sighed not finding it, placing the bag on the floor next to him. He went inside his pockets again, digging all the way down. Oh no. He patted himself panicking. "Ve, Veeee, were are my keys! Oh no, I'm going to freeze to death if I have to walk home, Veeeeh."

"Where the hell is my stupid little fratello damnit!" Romano yelled to himself drumming his fingers on the table. He was hungry and was getting pissed off that the heater wouldn't work in this dreadful winter night. He irritably sighed getting up from the chair to call his brother. As soon as he was about to dial the number angrily, the door bell rung. He slammed the phone down stomping to the door. Oh how he was going to let Feli have it for taking to damn long with the food. Opening the door he yelled, "Felishiano, you better give me a good explanation for being late damnit! I…" He stopped noticing it wasn't his his brother, in fact, it was the last person on earth he'd want to see at te moment. The man cursed under his breath not expecting Romano to be at Feli's place. He was about to say something but was beaten by the angry Italian, "Perché diavolo sei qui patata stupido imbastita, lasciare la mia casa di fratelli o prendo la mafia maledizione su di te asswhole, venendo qui in un giorno come questo, andare via e un'altra cosa ..." Ludwig stared in amazement maybe understanding one or two words. But he knew what ever he said wasn't a welcoming greeting at all. Just then He felt a hand grab onto his shoulder, looking back at his Bruder. Romano shouted a curse word; not only was the stupid potato basterd here, but his over inappropriate asswhole of a brother was visiting as well. He was going to have a serious talk with his brother about inviting people to his home without telling him. Oh, he was so going to get it even more. "Oi, you gonna yell some Italian that we don't understand what the fuck your saying, or let us in, because sersly, this is unawsome for me to be out here in this damn cold!" Romano snorted. "Why the hell would I let you asswholes inside this warm house. You both reek of nasty potato and beer. Go away, damnit." Romano was about to close the door when Gilbert pushed inside. Romano fell back on his butt. Gilbert smirked at the Italian. Romano punched the floor beneath him glaring at the albino. "FUCKING BASTERD, YOU MADE ME FALL! MADRE FUCKER STUPIDO!" He stood up quickly, and pushed Gilbert back toward the door. The Prussian grunted tackling the Italian. Ludwig sighed walking past the fighting pair putting his coat inside the closet. He looked back to see a grinning Prussian and a crying, but still yelling Italian. He walked over there pulling his brother to the kitchen. "Sorry for this Romano, your bruder invited us over for pasta night." Romano wiped his eyes with his arm, glaring at him. He slammed the door shut, running up the stairs and was followed by another slam of the bedroom door. Ludwig glared at his brother. "What," Gilbert asked like nothing just happen. Ludwig shook his head. Just then the door swung open, stepping in a shaky red faced Italian with snow covering his coat. Ludwig quickly rushed over to his grabbing the bags and helping Feli out of his coat. "Veh, thanks Ludwig." He nodded placing the bags on the table.

"Gott Feliciano, you could of called me and asked me to pick you up. I'm not surprised if you get a cold," Ludwig shook his head. Feli pouted while making the pasta."I'm sorry Lud, I guess I was just so determined to come home to make the pasta . I really love pasta. Mmm I can't wait to eat it! Guess what Lud? When I went to the store to get the ingredients, the man gave me a discount since he said I was a regular customer, and then, and then..," Ludwig nodded slightly half listening to the Italian. The man can talk about anything for at leate a hour with the story ending with either pasta, girls or cats. Gilbert came back from the bathroom rubbing his stomach and groaning a bit. Ludwig notced this and asked what was the matter. "Ug, I don't know why, but my stomach keeps being so unawesome and I keep throwing up shit!" Ludwig eyebrow rouse. "Throwing up huh? How long has this been going on for bruder?" Gilbert thought for a moment. "Like three weeks." Feli brought Ludwig's plate to him looking worriedly at the Prussian. "Vehh, that's horrible. I get stomach pains when ever I eat a lot of gelato," He then smiled cutely to Ludwig, "But thanks to Luddy I feel better because he gets me medication. It helps a lot!" Ludwig blushed slightly, coughing to his hand, then looked over to his bruder. "Well, we can bring you to the doctor tomorrow if your not feeling well." Gilbert nodded. "Do you still want to eat Gilbert?" He shook his head heading to the stairs. "No thanks Feli, I think I'ma lay down now. Save it for me?" Feli nodded, smiling "No problem! Oh, and your guest room his on the left side. Buonanotte!"

Gilbert sunk into the bed rubbing his stomach softly.

_'Gilbert. Моя любовь, wake up." The albino opened his eyes tiredly as he found the tall Russian staring at him. He groaned bringing his arm around his face glancing at Ivan. "Nhu, why did you wake me up? I was having an awesome dream about Pandas and Gilbirds and now.." He stopped as he felt pleasure come through his body. He glanced down not noticing before that he had no pants nor boxers on, and was being violated by a large body part. He glared up at the smiling fool. "Oi, you want to warn me before you go in my ass like that, jerk?" Ivan shook his head, still smiling. "You were taking to long with your sleep, da?" He trusted again, this time harder making Gilbert slip out a pained moan. They have been fooling around for a month without anyone knowing, and never took their relationship serious. It was all lust, Gilbert said to himself. He never knew what Ivan thought about them two, but somehow felt it was lust as well._

Gilbert sighed pulling the blanket up to his mouth, slowly closing his eyes for some sleep.

Feli knocked on his brothers door, and slightly opened it. Romano was on the phone and had his usual frustrated look on his face. He glanced at Feli motioning him to come in. Feli guessed it was big brother Antonio. He always talked to Romano at night. "Hold on a sec bastered, what Feli?" "Oh, you didn't come down for dinner, so I left some in the fridge when you want to eat it." Romano nodded whispered 'thank you, now go away' and got right back on yelling at Antonio for something. Feli walked out of the room closing his brothers door.

Feli walked inside his room meeting the blue eyed German in his bed reading something. Feli took off his shirt and jumped on the bed onto Ludwig knocking the book to the floor. "Ga, F-feliciano you made my book fall and now I lost my page, thanks very much!" Feli giggled wrapping his arms around the broader mans shoulders. He gave Ludwig a peck on the cheek smiling innocently, yet lustful. "I'm sorry Luddy, what can I do for you to forgive me?" Ludwig's cheeks redden. He knew that tone. And he knew he wasn't going to finish that book tonight, thanks to a certain Italian going down on him.

/

I hope this was better then that other story wrote.

RR please~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christmas was just around the corner, so France thought it would be a good idea to throw a Christmas party for the nations, since no one thought to have one.

When getting the food ready and decorating the house, Francis thought to take a break since the party started at 8pm. He filled up a whine glass and got comfortable on the soft couch next to the fireplace. He set the glass down and was about to dose off into dreamland until….

"GODDAMNIT YOU STUPID FROG! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN MY BASEMENT AND NOW, I CAN'T FIND SHIT!"

France slowly opened his eyes not startled at all from the random outburst. He smirked as he could hear angry stomps coming up the stairs and into the living room.

In front of him was a red faced, big eye browed British man who was glaring holes into the French man. Francis sat up still smirking. "What the BLOODY FUCK are you smiling about? This isn't funny Francis!" Author stepped back as Francis stood.

"Ah mon amour, why would you think I misplaced your things?" "You went in there to go get the damn decorations you GIT!" "Ah, but I know not to touch your stuff Angleterre, I know how, agitated you get with your magic perfumes-" "- It's magic potions idiot! Then if you didn't touch it, who did, huh?" Author sighed painfully, rubbing his belly as he felt a kick. Francis held him. "Bébé doesn't like when his maman yells, you know." Author quickly glared. "I wouldn't yell if someone would listen to me and not go in the bloody basement!" He nudged Francis slightly. He 'hmpf and wobbled upstairs, slamming the bedroom door. Francis sighed.

Alfred came by an hour ago and was the one who took the potion away from the basement as a joke. He didn't want to rat out the American, but he also didn't want to be the one accused for such act.

Francis heard the doorbell ring and quickly ran to it. Peeking through the peek hole, he smiled widely.

"¡Oh hombre, Francis you done an excelente job so far on the house! So cool," Antonio happily commented looking around in awe. Francis nodded his thanks to the Spaniard. "Ah, at least someone noticed my work." He looked over to the Prussian. He noticed Gilbert rubbing his stomach and looked even paler then he already was. "Gilbert, what is ze matter, hm?" Gilbert quickly pulled his hands away from his stomach. "Uhnnnothing, just ate too many wurst yesterday, heh." Francis eyebrow went up for a second, then returned to normal as he heard his husband walking into the kitchen.

Author stopped in his tracts, then glared at both the Spaniard and Prussian. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Francis glided towards Author wrapping his arm around the Brit. "Zey are here to help me with the decorations, mon amour." "I thought I was going to help you?" "Ah, but pregnant men should not lift one finger, especially since your almost due, Angleterre." Author was about to argue that he was the British Empire blah blah until Antonio grabbed his arm and softly plopped him down on the chair. "Don't worry un embarazo, the gang is here to help and we would really like for you to sit and chill out. Here, I'll go make you some coffee-," "Tea," "-right tea!"

Francis smiled at his friend. "See? We have it under control, oui?"

Author looked up at Francis, and then closed his eyes nodding slowly. "Fine fine. Just try not to make such a bloody mess and No one go into my basement!" And with that, he got up and wobbled over to the living room, waiting for his tea.

Francis took some red ordainment out of the bag. "Oui, Gilly, can you put these inside the bathroom?" Gilbert snatched the things out of his hands. "Keseseses, what the fuck is this?" Francis snatched it back glaring at the albino. "It's a orda-um ordime- a thing Author made for me to put up with the decorations, why?" Gilbert 'kesesese'd'. "Looks like a chewed up dog toy to me." Francis gasped, holding the object to his heart. "I shall not listen to such mean words, my Angleterre made it for moi from the bottom of his heart!" Gilbert chuckled grabbing the thing. "Kesesese, fine drama queen, I'll go put it up!"

/

Ludwig opened his closet picking out his clothes he was going to wear for the party when the phone started to ring. He irritably sighed, due to the fact that he was still rapped up with a towel covering his lower half. He walked up to the phone picking it up.

"Ludwig speaking," " Ah, Doitsu-san kon'nichiwa, It is Kiku." "Ah, hallo Kiku, how are you?" "Oh I'm good, I was just calling to see if you were still going to the party Francis-san had thrown." "Ja, well, Bruder and Feli are making me go to give you a honest answer."

Germany didn't want to go, due to having so much paper work from his crazy boss. "Ah, I see. Well, I'll hope to see you there, Sayōnara."

When done getting dressed, he went downstairs finding a smiling Italian finishing up the final touches of the pasta he was bringing to the party. Ludwig didn't know he was doing so, but couldn't leave his eyes off of Feli's ass while the cute boy hummed and shook his hips to his favorite tune. He shook his head telling himself not to get excited right now. He went behind the Itaian, wrapping his arms around him. Feli squeaked a little. "O-oh Luddy, it's you!" He giggled. "You scared me! I'm almost done the pasta, and then we can go par-teh!" Ludwig nodded. While waiting for the food to be perfect as Feli wanted it, Ludwig went to go see his dogs and take care of their food and water before they leave.


End file.
